Force Powers
Force Powers Force powers are special abilities available to anyone who takes the Force Training feat. They allow characters to do astonishing things such as play tricks with the minds of others, move heavy objects, see into the future, and even blast foes with terrible arcs of lightning. Learning Force Powers A character who takes the Force Training feat automatically learns a number of Force powers of her choice equal to 1 + her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). A character can learn additional Force powers by taking the Force Training feat again or by increasing her Wisdom modifier. For example, Sen Udo-Mal is a 1st-level Jedi with a Wisdom score of 11 (+0 modifier). He takes the Force Training feat at 1st level and immediately gains a Force power. He chooses battle strike. At 3rd level, he takes the Force Training feat again, which allows him to learn a new Force power; he chooses mind trick. ''At 4th level, Sen Udo-Mal raises his Wisdom score from 11 to 12, thereby increasing his ability modifier from +0 to +1; at that time, he gains two additional Force powers (one for each instance of the Force Training feat), so he chooses ''move object and surge. Using Force Powers When your character uses a Force power, make a Use the Force check. The check result determines the power’s effect. Some Force powers have all-or-nothing effects. Other Force powers have multi-tiered effects, and your Use the Force check result determines the maximum effect you can achieve, although you can always choose a lesser effect. If your Use the Force check is too low to activate the Force power’s baseline effect, nothing happens and the action is wasted. Using a Force power removes it from your character’s active “suite” of Force powers, regardless of whether the Use the Force skill check succeeds or fails. Your Force Power Suite: Your character’s Force powers collectively form a suite. When your character uses a Force power, it’s like playing a card and putting it in a discard pile. The power takes effect, and it’s not longer available to the character... at least for a while. Regaining Force Powers: You have different ways to regain spent Force powers so that you can use them again: * When combat is over and you have a chance to rest for 1 minute, you regain all of your Force powers. * If you roll a natural 20 on a Use the Force check to activate a Force power, you regain all spent Force powers at the end of your turn. * You can spend a Force Point as a reaction and immediately regain one spent Force power. * Some unique abilities (such as the Force Focus talent) allow you to regain spent Force powers in other ways. Force Power Descriptors Some Force powers are more strongly tied to one side of the Force than the other. These Force powers can carry either the side descriptor or the side descriptor. Powers that target creatures’ minds carry the mind-affecting descriptor. Dark Side: Using a Force power with the side descriptor increases your Dark Side Score by 1. You cannot use a Force Point to modify your Use the Force check when activating a Force power with the side descriptor. Dark side powers stem from powerful negative emotions and include dark rage and Force lightning. Light Side: If you have a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher, you cannot use a Force Point to modify your Use the Force check when activating a Force power with the side descriptor. Light side powers are generally beneficial and include sever Force and vital transfer. Mind-Affecting: A Force power with the mind-affecting descriptor has no effect on creatures that are mindless (that is, creatures with no Intelligence score) or creatures that are immune to mind-affecting effects. Telekinetic: A Force power with the telekinetic descriptor uses telekinesis to accomplish its ends. Many telekinetic powers interact with the world physically in similar ways, and are covered as a group by some talents. If a target of a telekinetic Force power has cover, it gains a cover bonus to its relevant Defense score or on its opposed check to resist the power. If the target of a telekinetic Force power has concealment, you take a penalty on your Use the Force check to activate the power unless you have used the Sense Surroundings application of the Use the Force skill this turn. List of Force Powers Battle Strike Dark Rage Farseeing Force Disarm Force Grip Force Lightning Force Slam Force Stun Force Thrust Mind Trick Move Object Negate Energy Rebuke Sever Force Surge Vital Transfer